parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hero King (Filip Zebic's Style)
Filip Zebic's movie-spoofs and this is a parody of Disney 1994 film "The Lion King". Cast *Kessha (The Magic School Bus) as Young Simba *Princess Alisy (Jetlag Sleeping Beauty) as Adult Simba * (The Magic School Bus) as Young Nala *Prince (Festival of Family Classics) as Adult Nala *King Horace (Festival of Family Classics) as Mufasa *Queen Courtess (Festival of Family Classics) as Sarabi *Celia (Festival of Family Classics) as Sarafina *Lord Maliss (Snow White Happily Ever After) as Scar *Singaling (Wee Sing Series) as Zazu *Big Bird (Sesame Street) as Rafiki *Top Cat as Timon *Scooby Doo as Pumbaa *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) as Shenzi *Jasper (101 Dalmatians (Animated) as Banzai *Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated) as Ed *The Hyenas - Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *The Mouse - The Raven (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Gopher - Mordu (Brave) *The Wildebeest Stampede - Carface's Minions (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Chamelon - Dragonfly (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Beetle - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) Gallery: Inez (1).jpeg|Inez as Young Simba Elena of Avalor 13.jpg|Elena as Adult Simba Dorothy Ann.jpg|Dorothy Ann as Young Nala Astrid.png|Astrid as Adult Nala Happily3.jpg|Lord Maliss as Scar Big Bird in Sesame Street.jpg|Big Bird as Rafiki Top Cat.png|Top Cat as Timon Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Pumbaa Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Mufasa Linda (Phineas & Ferb).png|Linda Flynn as Sarabi Animals save new york.png| (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Parts #“The Circle of Life” #Lord Maliss and Geppetto's Conversation #Princess Beauty’s First Day #(A) Princess Beauty's Pouncing Lesson #(B) “The Morning Report” #Pristine Figg and Princess Beauty's Conversation #“I Just Can’t Wait to Be King” #The Elephant Graveyard #Kings of the Past/“Be Prepared” #The Stampede!/Geppetto’s Death/Kessha Runs Away #Pristine Figg Takes Over Pride Rock #Meet Bumble Boogie and Little Toot #Put Your Past Behind You/“Hakuna Matata” #Pristine Figg and Singaling’s Coversation #Relax in the Stars/He’s Alive? #Prince Chased Little Toot/The Reunion #“Can You Feel the Love Tonight?” #Cinderella and Prince's Agruement/Mr.Mole’s Wisdom/Cinderella Destiny #Cinderella Return/Bumble Boogie and Little Toot Distraction #Cinderella Confronts Pristine Figg/Cinderella Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle #Cinderella vs. Pristine Figg/Pristine Figg's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands #End Credits pt. 1 "Busa Simba" #End Credits pt. 2 "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Filip Zebic